Reunion
by Leoville Rouge13
Summary: A reunion is going to take place at Tyson's house, everybody is back especially the saintshields and Zeo. My 1st fic pls. review!


**Reunion**

**Chapter 1**

"We'll see each other soon enough--- soon enough." Zeo whispered aimlessly. "Is something wrong, Zeo?" his companion gently questioned.

"Nothing, but somebody sure is loud here." He complained as he turned in his plane seat, trying to get a good look at the people who were making such noise.

** At the other section **

"Shut it, Kane, Goki, Jim!" Salima yelled out. "Stop teasing me!" she said, blushing furiously. "I mean it!"

"Admit it Salima, you're psyche to see the Bladebreakers, well, at least one of them." Kane motioned, thinking of Ray.

Jim, Goki and Kane laughed loudly until a stewardess came to tell them off, leaving them speechless and embarrassed while Salima was giggling softly.

** At the airport **

Ray sneezed loudly while the others laughed, except the mature and reserve Kai Hiwatari. Ray sniffed loudly at them and focused his attention to the sign board of the arrivals and departure of flights.

"Somebody must be talking about me." Ray thought.

** In the airplane **

"We are nearing the landing strip. Please fasten your seatbelts." Said the voice on the intercom. "Please collect your belongings."

"We're here finally." Zeo and Kane's gang thought.

"Zeo, we're here." Zeo's acquaintance cheerfully said. Zeo looked at his companion or better yet, somebody important to him.

"Zeo, is something wrong?" Rinowa worriedly asked, holding up his hand gently.

"No. Nothing. Let's go." They stood up and as they neared the exit of the plane, Zeo inhaled a deep breath, thinking, "Well, here I go."

"Zeo! Hey, buddy! Over here! Zeo! Zeo!" Tyson yelled with delight that he was jumping. Zeo, on the other hand, smiled at his best friend.

"Hey, guys! Great to see you again." Zeo said. "And Hilary, you're getting comfy with Tyson."

Hilary blushed furiously and was about to yell at him when she noticed a pretty girl behind Zeo, who by her looks was smart, well in depth and shy and probably didn't like beyblading.

She smiled. Hilary was shocked to see her acting friendly with her until…

"Ozuma! Kane!" Tyson excitedly yelled out spotting the Saint Shields and the ex-team, Psykicks.

"Hello Tyson, great to see you again." Ozuma plainly said but Tyson didn't mind him, he was busy minding Max and Mariam who were in a deep conversation and Ray and Salima who were both blushing furiously.

"Hey, Zeo! Who's that cute girl behind you?" Joseph slyly asked.

"Oh! I totally forgot to tell you guys. This is a friend of mine." Zeo replied. "Yeah and what's her name?" This time, it was Kane who eagerly asked.

"Her name is Rinowa Garnet. We met at Paris." Zeo said.

"Paris! Wow! That's really romantic." Salima included.

"So, we can make sure that there's nothing between you guys?" Hilary asked, acting like a detective.

"Well, not really, detective." Zeo answered.

"Meaning?" Jim asked.

Rinowa just stood silently, skimming through the childish faces and antics of Zeo's friends but except one who seemed to amuse himself by plainly leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Rinowa, wanna come with me and Salima?" Hilary asked.

"Um, what are you going to do?" Rinowa replied politely.

"Oh, you know the usual--- shopping, eating, hanging out, having fun."

"I didn't know Hilary knew how to have fun!" Max joked. Everybody laughed except Hilary, who glared and Kai, who didn't do anything.

Sure. Why not?" Rinowa smiled.

"Coming, Kai?" Tyson asked eagerly. He's been trying so hard to get Kai to speak up and to not make other people feel embarrassed. He never expected a reply but this time Kai answered with a plain "Whatever."

The two groups soon separated. They were grouped as boys and girls and planning to meet later for a 3-day trip to a hot spring.

"So, what's up with that guy? What was his name---Kai right?" Rinowa asked.

"Oh nothing. Kai? He's been like that ever since the Bladebreakers got together but he's Tyson's best friend and rival so we try to get along with him." Hilary and Salima stated while drinking their milkshake.

"Oh, so can you guys come with me? I didn't bring anything for swimming." Rinowa said.

"Sure! Let's go!" Hilary and Salima chanted.

But their jaws dropped when they saw Rinowa enter asn exclusive store and motioned for them to follow her.

** Inside the store **

In the changing rooms, all three of them were trying some bathing suits, courtesy of Ms. Rinowa Garnet. They were having a fun conversation until the topic reached Zeo.

"Why are we talking about Zeo?" Rinowa protectively asked.

"Oh nothing, just curious." Hilary childly replied.

"Let's go out now and buy these clothes!" Salima complained.

**Appointed time **

"Are you ready to go, guys?" Tyson excitedly asked.

"Hey! What about us?" Hilary shouted.

"Oh, alright. Let's go!"

** End of Chapter 1 **

**A/N: So how was it? Please read and review and PLEASE! Don't be hard on me! This is my first fic!**


End file.
